The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for performing exercises such as push-ups or the like.
With the increased emphasis on overall health and conditioning, exercising is one of the foremost hobbies of today's society. In general, exercise is any type of physical activity that employs the muscles of the human body. Exercise can be obtained through sports and other physical activity that works the muscles being inclusive of weight lifting, bicycling and running.
One of the most effective exercises to develop strength and conditioning of the human body is the traditional push-up. Many devices have been marketed or proposed that relate specifically to push-ups. For instance, devices have been proposed that incorporate an elongated body with end supports and two rotatably affixed hand grips. Other devices have focused on the use of a portable platform containing a plurality of pegs or holes that allow the exerciser to adjust the positioning of handles to provide a varied exercise routine. However, while these devices may provide a suitable alternative to the traditional push-up, these devices fail to totally maximize the muscle-building potential of the push-up. As a result, an exerciser wishing to develop a variety of muscle groups is forced to utilize multiple devices.
Therefore, a need exists for a more comprehensive device that enables the user to exercise the neck muscles, the chest muscles as well as the arm muscles. Such a device should provide various adjustable parts such that the exerciser is able to select various positions, heights, angles and degrees of resistance to maximize the push-up exercise.